Les chroniques de Poudlard
by Newyll
Summary: Suite d'OS sur quelques délires entre quelques personnes de Poudlard. Un Dumby ivre, un Sevy qui panique? Ca vous tente? Alors c'est parti!
1. Alcool et Damnations

Alors voilà... Ceci est parti d'un gros gros délire ( totalement parti en steak ). Alors pour que vous compreniez, le texte normal est de moi alors que le texte en gras est de mon amie avec qui j'ai écris cette fic. En gros c'est comme un exercice d'écriture, mais en plus drôle... Mais bon, trève de blabla...

BONNE LECTURE! KISS

* * *

Alcool et damnation !

Un beau matin, où il n'avait pas cours (pour le plus grand bonheur de tous), le très célèbre Severus Rogue entra dans la salle des profs.

 **Quelle fut sa surprise en voyant Dumbledore ivre mort qui chantait « Libérée Délivrée » en jetant de la farine partout.**

Le maître des potions mit un petit moment à s'en remettre mais il sortit précipitamment de la salle des profs et il se dirigea vers la classe de sa collègue Minerva Mcgonagall.

 **Quand il entra dans la pièce, tous les élèves présents se retournèrent. La professeure se leva et se dirigea vers Rogue. Il lui dit :**

 **« Excuse-moi de te déranger, mais on a un problème avec le vieux, il recommence ! »**

 **Elle soupira et sortit de sa classe suivit de son collègue.**

Ils retournèrent en salle des profs où leur directeur était toujours là, nageant dans un étang de farine et… de vomi je crois…

 **Minerva s'écria (avec douceur bien sûr) :**

 **« PUTAIN DUMBLEDORE ! T'as pas fini tes conneries ! Tu nous le fais toutes les semaines ! »**

 **Dumbledore se releva, voulut dire quelque chose mais il retomba avec grâce dans la farine.**

La directrice des Gryffondor s'assit sur une chaise l'air complétement dépité… Severus s'avança et lança plusieurs sorts de soin sur son supérieur et lança :

« Alors ça, c'est ce qu'il s'appelle patauger dans la farine ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, les directeurs de Gryffondr et Serpentard furent convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

 **« Bonjour vous deux, commença-t-il, je voulais juste vous dire que vous avez réussi le test ! »**

-Hein ?! dit Minerva, mais quel test ?!

-Et ben voilà, hier alors que vous me croyez ivre, vous avez abandonnés vos classes pour moi mais en plus vous m'avez soignés.

-Attendez, dit Rogue, ' _vous me croyez ivre_ ' ça veut dire que vous ne l'étiez pas vraiment ?! »

 **Severus et Minerva le regardèrent sévèrement et Dumbledore se tassa petit à petit sur sa chaise et….**

 **En fait, on connaît pas la fin (problèmes financiers et tout) donc du coup pour rester dans le délire et finir avec brio on va vous chanter un petit air !**

 **LIBEREE ! DELIVREE !**

Mcgo : PUTAIN SEVERUS !

KABOUUUM!

Servilus: Non, mais AIIIIIIIEUH!

FIN (enfin hein !)

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Une 'tite review?


	2. Dysneyland, c'est pas mal nan?

Coucou les bichoux, une toute petite fic pour les fêtes, ça vous va? Rien de bien méchant hein, libre à vous de lire et d'apprécier. Allez, kissou kissou!

* * *

Dysneland c'est pas mal nan?

Encore une fois, le grand Albus Dumbledore avait eu une idée brillantissime ! (De son point de vue bien sûr) Comme il trouvait que ses deux professeurs favoris étaient un peu tendus ces derniers temps, il avait décidé de les emmener dans un endroit fabuleux remplis de cornichons hyperactifs, de paillettes, de fées, enfin bref, à Disneyland quoi.

C'est ainsi que Dumby, Mcgo et Sevy se retrouvèrent au beau milieu du parc d'attraction. Ils avaient déjà fait Space Moutain (Minerva était bien décoiffés après ça), le monde des poupées (Severus avait frôlé la crise cardiaque) et les tasses d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois dans le labyrinthe d'Alice :

« Franchement Albus, grognait le maître des potions, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu ! Space Mountain, c'était pas mal… Mais les POUPEES ?! Vous m'avez pris pour quoi ?! Une Ombrage en crise d'adolescence?!

-Mais enfin calmez-vous Severus, je…

-Vous quoi ?! Albus ! Albus ? Ah merde, je me suis pommé… MINERVAAA ! ALBUUUUUSSSSS ! ME LAISSEZ PAS ICI TOUT SEUL ! ALBUUUSSS ! Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi ?! Allez dégage ! MINERVAAA ! ALBUUUS ! JE VEUX PAS RESTER ICI ! BOUH, MOLDUS DE MES DEUX ! MINERVAAA ! Quoi mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi bande de nazes ! Ooh Albus, vous êtes là…

-Ah c'est vous qui criiez comme ça ? Lâchez-le s'il vous plaît, merci. Minerva vous a enregistré, ce serait marrant si cet enregistrement arrivait dans les mains de Fred et Georges Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

-De…. De QUOI ?! Vous allez faire QUOI ?!

-Bon ben je pense que nous allons renter à Poudlard hein…

-Mouais, très bonne idée, la seule que vous ayez eu de la journée d'ailleurs… »

 _2 semaines plus tard-Poudlard_

« Oyez oyez chers amis ! C'est nous Forges et Gred Weasley et nous avons l'immense plaisir de vous présenter notre nouvelle œuvre : j'ai nommé le « Sevy panique » sucrerie qui a la tête de notre très cher professeur de potions (pas très appétissant d'accord mais bon) quand vous la touchez, elle se met à hurler comme ceci : « ME LAISSEZ PAS ICI TOUT SEUL ! BOUUH ! MOLDUS DE MES DEUX ! ALBUUUUUS ! MINERVAAA ! OUIIIINNNNN! » en boucle.

-Voili, voilou. Nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas utiliser ce bonbon lors d'un cours de potions, mais n'ayez crainte, même Mcgonagall tolère ceci. 2 mornilles le paquet ! Oh salut Harry ! »

Cette fois encore, on passe la suite mais en gros, Severus défonce tout le monde et tout et tout… #doncbenvoilàquoi;)

* * *

Voilà ! Une tite review? Please? Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas !


End file.
